A. Field of the Invention
This relates to muffling the sound of a button particularly in a washer or dryer.
B. Prior Art
There are many other items related to washing and drying accessories and in particular related to clothing. An example of this is a button protector patented by Alexiou U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,417. The difference between the Alexiou patent and the current patent are the means to cover the device as well as to release the device.
Another example of the respresentive prior art includes Ouellette US publication 2004/0226145. This again is a button cover which has similar structure but does not have the release mechanism found in the current application.